Tisquantum Lodge 164
Chapters After the 1997 Redistricting *Japeechen *Ktemaque *Manomet *Moswetusett Before the 1997 Redistricting *Eight Feathers *Kittani *Manomet History Tisquantum Lodge #164 is the Order of the Arrow lodge that served Old Colony Council. The lodge is based out of the Council office in Canton, MA and at Camp Squanto in Plymouth, MA. The lodge is part of Section NE-1B. The lodges history began at Camp Child in Plymouth, MA. Camp Child had formed and honor society known as the Doog Gni Tuocs (Good Scouting). In 1939 the Doog Gni Tuocs formed an OA lodge and became Manomet Lodge #164. Although Manomet Lodge #164 was chartered in 1939 by the National Lodge, the first officers certified by the Council Executive of the Old Colony Council were elected in 1943 with Rev. Barcello advising. In 1969, Manomet Lodge #164 and Tisquantum Lodge #518 merged to form Tisquantum Lodge #164. The OA National Committee announced that in the year 2004 that the national office would stop tracking lodge numbers, and instead track lodges by their associated council number. Tisquantum Lodge #164 chose to identify themselves as Tisquantum Lodge #249 (249 being the number of Old Colony Council) in the year 2004. In the year 2008 Tisquantum Lodge decided to re-identify itself with the number 164 and once again became known as Tisquantum Lodge #164. Historical Moments of note: *2008 Tisquantum Lodge re-identifies itself with the number 164 once again becoming known as Tisquantum Lodge #164. *07/06 NOAC Contingent *06/06 Mike Shea elected Section NE-1B Chief *07/04 NOAC - Placed Top 10 in the Southern Drum (1st drum team for Tisquantum at a NOAC) *07/04 NOAC - 2nd Place in Call-Out Script Competition, written by Brian Cafferelli *2004 Tisquantum Lodge 164 changes its number identity to become Tisquantum Lodge #249 *2003 Lodge Service Grant awarded to Tisquantum Lodge in the amount of $4,000 to add elements to the Camp Squanto COPE course (1 of 10 Lodges to receive a grant out of 41 applicants) *08/02 Mark Hogan is awarded the DSA *07/02 NOAC - 37 member contingent, the largest ever sent by Tisquantum *06/02 Rick Poirier steps-down as Section NE-1B Staff Adviser, after 7 years of service *06/01 Charlie Hancock elected Section NE-1B Secretary *2000 NOAC Contingent *06/00 John Larney steps-down as Section NE-1B Adviser, after 12 years of service *06/99 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *1998 NOAC Contingent *06/98 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *01/98 Mark Hogan elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/97 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Secretary *1996 NOAC - Nathan Wood becomes the 1st Place National Grass Dance Champion *06/96 Mark Hogan elected Section NE-1B Secretary *1996 E. Urner Goodman Camping Award *06/95 Rick Poirier is appointed Section NE-1B Staff Adviser *1994 Brian Beaverstock and John Larney are awarded the DSA *1994 NOAC Contingent *06/93 Bob Brady re-elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *01/93 Bob Brady elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *12/92 Brian Beaverstock elected the 1993 National Chief *1992 Craig Donais is awarded the DSA *1992 NOAC - LipSync 1st Place *1992 NOAC - Brotherhood Team, 3rd Place *06/92 Brian Beaverstock re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/92 Myron Rust steps-down as Section NE-1B Staff Adviser, after 4 years of service *06/91 Brian Beaverstock re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *1990 NOAC - LipSync 1st Place *06/90 Brian Beaverstock elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/89 John Larney is re-appointed to be the only Adviser for Section NE-1B *06/88 Jeff White elected Co-Section Vice Chief for the newly formed Section NE-1B *06/88 John Larney is appointed Co-Section Adviser for the newly formed Section NE-1B *06/88 Myron Rust is appointed Section Staff Adviser for the newly formed Section NE-1B *1988 NOAC - Founders Day Booth Champs *1986 NOAC - 1st Lodge Contingent to a NOAC *1969 Tisquantum Lodge #164 is formed with the merger of Manomet Lodge #164 and Tisquantum Lodge #518 Lodge Chiefs Lodge Advisers Lodge Staff Advisers Associate Lodge Advisers Official Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Founder's Award Recipients Vigil Honor James E. West Fellowship Recipients Lodge Awards Unsung Hero Recipients Resources Internal Links Northeast Region Lodges Section NE-1B Tisquantum Lodge 518 Manomet Lodge 164